


魔药课怪异事件

by PalomaSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSummer/pseuds/PalomaSummer
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	魔药课怪异事件

“斯内普教授他没事吧”罗恩小声对坐在他旁边的哈利嘀咕道。

又到了周五下午的最后一节课--只需在阴暗潮湿的地下室里再熬过几小时，就迎来了解放。

“谁知道他又抽什么风，上周他也这样，全身不舒服，站都站不稳，好像有人给他下了恶咒一样。他这一个月好像都是这样....”  
“并不是的，”哈利一句话还没说完，赫敏就打断了他，  
“你们记得上上周的那节课吗？斯内普教授还挺正常，而那节课卢平教授没来，因为那天是，”赫敏突然停下，转头左右看了看，确信没人在看他们，轻声咳了一下，把这两个字也咳了出来，“满月。”  
“然后，”她快速看了眼斯内普，而后者正站在纳威身后，盯着他那冒烟的坩锅，“再往前一周，卢平教授来了，斯内普才开始的，课上大部分时间都站在教室前面，靠在讲桌上，歪歪扭扭的，好像谁把他骨头抽走了。”

“所以你是说...”哈利皱了皱眉，一副怀疑的样子，“是卢平教授从中捣鬼？”  
“emmm……我没那么说，我只是说，这两者之间有关系，我也不清楚卢平教授使了什么招，或者他什么也没做，斯内普只是看到他就不舒服，但说真的，我也不知道。”赫敏耸了耸肩，两手一摊。  
“那我宁愿相信卢平教授是来解救我们的，解救格兰芬多学院，要不是邓布利多校长一直给我们加分，那个老蝙蝠都快给我们扣没了！”罗恩越说越激动。

突然，一只蜥蜴干横空飞来，射向哈利罗恩赫敏他们三个的桌子上，把红豆瓶、蜘蛛眼和海螺粉的瓶子都打翻了，豆粒和眼珠满桌滚，粉末撒了一地。  
“上课不许交头接耳，一个半小时之内熬不出药剂，课后留堂。听明白了吗，格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱先生和，波特先生。”斯内普拉长调子，恶狠狠地盯着他们。  
“格兰芬多学院，十分......（ten point is......）”  
突然，斯内普的身体诡异地扭曲起来。地下室的灯光尽管十分昏暗，但在摇曳的烛光下，学生们似乎看到，斯内普教授在他的长袍里小幅度地扭动起来，身体战栗，双腿发抖，尤其是屁股，不停地想向后撅，但好像又被他自己抑制住了。此外，他的脸上还呈现出诡异的表情，看不出是痛苦还是享受，抑或是两者兼有。更别提他用力压抑的声响，好像喉咙里有东西，堵住了，他不发出来。  
但这种状况只持续了一小会，很快，斯内普就仿佛大病初愈般清醒过来，标志性地一甩头，脸上出了很多汗似的，几缕头发沾在额头上，他瞪着全班人看了一圈，最后把目光锁定在最后一排的卢平身上。  
然后，他翻了个白眼，袍子一甩，转头就走了，全然不顾刚才没说完的下半句话。

赫敏哈利和罗恩三个人面面相觑，每个人脸上都写满了疑惑，他们仨转头向坐在教室后方的卢平看去，后者冲他们微笑了一下，摆摆手，然后示意他们继续熬药。

“这可真够怪的，不是吗？”罗恩一脸难以置信，“他到底怎么做到的？”

“可能是在偷偷下咒吧”哈利猜测道。

“我觉得事情没这么简单，斯内普教授看起来并不'痛苦'，我是说，他好像是在用这种痛苦掩饰着什么，呃....你们明白吗。”  
而哈利和罗恩两人冲着赫敏茫然地摇了摇头。  
“但我也不是很清楚，虽然下咒这种手段不太光明，但少扣了许多本不该扣的分也挺好的。”  
一番交谈之后，三人组并没有讨论什么结果，便继续进行熬药了。

但是，如果斯内普能听到他们三人之间的谈话，他也许会像卢平那样，承认赫敏格兰杰的聪颖。  
而且，他应该感到庆幸，他的学生们还太小，对成人世界了解甚少，不会把自己刚才的那番举动往另一个方向理解，而具体地说，就是，在一些麻瓜网站上，会出售这样一种仪器，有一些男麻瓜或女麻瓜，会将其放进身体里，然后携带着这玩意出门逛街，购物，吃饭，甚至带到课堂上给学生上课。

而斯内普就是其中一员，虽然不是主动自愿的。斯内普自从答应了卢平的这一要求之后，没有一秒不在后悔。而每次卢平请求他的允许时，只要对方跟他嘴唇对嘴唇，舌头对舌头地交谈一番，这小玩意儿就魔法般地塞到了他那敏感的部位里。  
斯内普并不是没试过把这东西拿出来，但是每次他想这样做的时候，这个光滑圆润的有一根线支在外面，伸出他体外的蛋型装置，就开始不停地震动，并且是有规律地从弱到强，来回反复，有时是持续几十秒的高速震动，并且随着每一轮震动都在向他身体里最敏感的部位进发。而他越是用力往外拽，或者依靠自己的肠道蠕动将其顶出来，这个东西就会越来越紧密地贴在他敏感的地方不停地晃动。  
反复尝试几次之后，他就已经筋疲力尽了，瘫在地上不停喘息，内裤被液体浸湿，黏潮闷热地贴在皮肤上，并且也就没有余力和精力去思考有异物放在自己身体里，也放弃了将其取出的想法。在他走路时，这东西偶尔会突然碰到某个部位让他身体一震，但其余时间都一动不动，除了莱姆斯卢平想让它动的时候。  
而莱姆斯偏偏挑了周五下午那节，格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上魔药课的时候让它动。  
于是，就发生了每个月三次的怪异现象，并且一直持续到这个这个学期的末尾。

后来，罗恩和哈利开始猜“斯内普一节课究竟会一脸痛苦地倚着讲台多少次”，大部分时间都是罗恩猜得比较准，因为每次他都会说出一个异常高的数字，有一次甚至是三十多。  
然后魔药课渐渐变成，在笔记本上画五角星，记下斯内普教授的惨状。直到有一次，赫敏看到他们无比认真地写着什么，还以为他们开窍了认真学习，然而发现实情后，她便称他们“有些过分，无情，因为斯内普教授看起来好像真的很不舒服。”

再后来，罗恩的两个哥哥知道了他们在魔药课上忙活的事情，他俩先是小声嘀咕了一番，一边说一边不时瞄向赫敏罗恩和哈利三人，最后宣布，他们对此事暂时没有任何感想要发表，还说他们三个人太小了，得再长大一点才有资格讨论这种事。而罗恩听完直接一句what a bloody bullshit脱口而出，赫敏反倒是像明白了什么似的，也说暂时不要追究这种事了。只留下哈利和罗恩两人一头雾水。

而他们二人，包括赫敏，更不知道的事情是，每次魔药课结束后，所有的人都走空了，卢平教授会锁上教室的门。如果这时有好事者趴在门缝上，就会听到里面传来桌椅翻倒在地的嘈杂声，还有两个男人的喘息，呻吟，甚至是其中一个男人的喊叫声。  
但是幸运的是，没有任何人会有兴致在魔药课结束后还在教室附近溜达，所以这给莱姆斯卢平和西弗勒斯斯内普带来了许多便利。


End file.
